


Powerless

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Inspired by the song Powerless by Rudimental, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They survived a terriorist attack, the death of M and the total reorginization of MI-6 but could they survive falling in love with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).



> Highly suggest listening to Powerless featuring Becky Hill by Rudimental while reading it. It is where the title / inspiration came from also rereading some of my fic and touching it up I realize I am the worst typist eve.

The dust had settled and life moved on. Mallory was a good leader, thorough and effecient, but no one would replace M, they were all in unspoken agreement about that so things were able to run smoothly the occasional international incident not withstanding. No, there was only one real obstacle to Q having a long and if not necessarily happy certainly productive career. Double -O- Seven.There had been something unspoken between them even admist Silva's chaos. Q couldn't imagine anyone could resist Bond, it was like standing in the presence of the sun, utterly magnetic he wasn't sure he cared about getting burned if he was allowed to stand in the light if only for a moment. As if Q was a dark magician and Bond a fey or demon he had summoned, the man who had occupied his thoughts too often as of late walked through the door.

"I think I am losing my mind" James said, without prompting or segue. Q should have been concerned by the fact that he was thinking of Double-O-Seven on a first name basis. He should have run the day M recruited him from his freshman class at MIT, oh the days when he thought going to school in America was a walk on the wild side, too late for remorse now. He realized too late for escape, as if that had ever been an option, that James had crowded him against the wall.

"You make me weak." James ghosted over Q's throat.  
"I need to be strong." It seemed James was having some sort internal debate while Q's insides were melting.  
"Tell me, tell me Q, I think I am losing my mind."The great James Bond was shaking with the need for reassurance while Q's body was screaming bite me, lick me, anything just keep touching me. Q took a breath in attempt to get higher thought back online. He looked James right in the eyes and he knew then exactly what to say.

"I am not M I do not merely see you as tool, I am not Vesper, and you are not Silva. We both love England far too much. We could both avoid whatever this might become but I think it is better if we search for belonging together. If anyone is powerless, it is me James.So how about we stop thinking about all the reasons this won't work and simply try.  
Please James, kiss me."

It was warmer than the sun, and he had no fear of ever being burned.

a


End file.
